


IDOL IS IMMORTAL

by weebwitch



Category: BiS (Japanese Band), BiSH (Japanese Band), GANG PARADE (Japanese Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, my immortal parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebwitch/pseuds/weebwitch
Summary: WACK's beloved edgelord Hellopro fangirl Lingling finds herself caught up in a love triangle between Aina and Chitti. Adventures with other idols and vampires ensues.TL;DR its My Immortal with WACK idols instead of Harry Potter characters





	1. BiSH -Hoshi ga matataku yoru ni-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140843) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 everyone who saw my initial idea of re-writing My Immortal with WACK idols and then my Twitter spamming of this in complete bafflement, ily. Also 2 the rehost site ilu 2
> 
> Also I couldn't decide at first if Pour Lui should be Ebony bc its Pour Lui or LingLing because she's an edgelord then I decided that having the BiS OG as teachers and BiSH/New BiS/Gang Parade as students makes a hell of a lot more sense. Also I decided to swap out the emo bands with Hello! Project idols because the majority of BiS and BiSH love them, lmao. BUT ANYWAY...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is LingLing Dark’ness Dementia Linlin Sayashi and I have long dark brown hair (that has nothing to do with my name but roll with it) with rainbow streaks that reaches my mid-back and coal black eyes like a lifeless void and a lot of people tell me I look like Ayaka Wada (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Riho Sayashi but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also an idol, and I'm in a group called BiSH where I’m in the second generation (You can just guess my age if you want). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love whatever the Japanese version of Hot Topic is and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black sweater with matching lace around it and a black pleated miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing purple lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside the WACK headquarters. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of AKB48 members stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey LingLing!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Aina The End!

“What’s up Aina?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it the worst idea eveer? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Promise The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina has a proposition. Lingling gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 da internet 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW AKB48 stans stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Momusu t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on an oversized straightjacket, and drew a pentagram on my face. I put on twenty pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in pigtails.

My friend, Momoko Gumi Company woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her short sandy-brown hair and opened her chocolatey-brown eyes. She put on her Erina Mano t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Aina The End yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Aina?” she asked as we went out of the AVEX common room and into the canteen.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Aina walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Morning Musume are having a concert at Budokan.” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love MM. They are my favorite group in Hello! Project.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.


	3. What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY AKB48 STANS OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN TWITTER! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 What Is Love or the original My Immortal. I tried to make Ebony's tiring clothes description look closer to something Lingling would actually wear but its way too exhausting I might give up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black “Less Than Sex Tour” t-shirt and grey miniskirt. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I put my hair up in pigtails only I used a fuckton of hair clips so they'd stand upright. I felt a little depressed then, so I threatened a fan on Twitter. I read a depressing book while I waited for them to respond and I listened to some MM. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Aina was waiting there in front of her flying car. She was wearing a Juice=Juice t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo sugoi aidorus wer it ok!).

“Hi Aina!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi LingLing.” she said back. We walked into her flying whatever the car from the Monsters MV was (the license plate said 666) and flew to Nippon Budokan On the way we listened excitedly to Morning Musume and Angerme. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Morning Musume.

“Atsuku natte kyouzamete  
Ikuru notte isogashii  
What do you want?  
Is it necessary?” sang Maachan (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Maachan is so fucking kawaii” I said to Aina, pointing to her as she sung, filling the arena with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Aina looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we wotagei'd to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Aina sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know anyone from Morning Musume and they're collaborating with Rino fucking Sashihara. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly brunette face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Aina. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Duu and Maachan for their autographs and photos with them. We got MM concert tees. Aina and I crawled back into the car from the Monsters MV, but Aina didn’t go back to WACK HQ, instead she drove the car into……………………… the beach from the Deadman MV!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coitus happens and Lui is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sex scenes are so fucking awkward I'm going to go into a bit less detail even though the original My Immortal wasn't very detailed at all but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“AINA!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Aina didn’t answer but she stopped the flying car and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“LingLing?” she asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Aina leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Aina kissed me passionately. Aina climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of my bra. Then she put her thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. (AN: Guess. It could be anything)  
We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Pour Lui!


	5. Namidacchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a akkb48 stan or a posr! Pooouur Lui had a hedache ok an on tup of dat she wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx bc only she is allowed to have sex! Ps im not writing any mor until aina the end sings namidacchi by morning musume irl!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour Lui made and Aina and I follow her. She kept shouting at us angrily.

“You ludacris fools!” she shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Aina comforted me. When we went back to WACK HQ Lui took us to Saki Kamiya and Nozomi Hirano who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the beach from the Deadman video!” she yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Nozomi.

“How dare you?” demanded Saki.

And then Aina shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Pour Lui and Nozomi Hirano still looked mad but Saki Kamiya said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Aina and I went upstairs while the BiS seniors glared at us.

“Are you okay, Lingling?” Aina asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Aina was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing ‘Namidacchi’ by Morning Musume. I was so flattered, even though she wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil Aina sings namidacchi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted an additional 5 colours to my hair.

In the cafeteria, I ate some ants with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red ants. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the ants spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic girl with brunette hair that flicked at the ends. She was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down her face and she was wearing black lipstick. She didn’t have glasses anymore because Hashiyasume Atsuko decked her in the face until she gave them back, and now she was wearing red contact lenses just like Aina's and whatever scars there could have been were conveniently hidden by her bangs. She had a resting crybaby face. She looked exactly like Asami Konno. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” she said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Aoi Chihiro although most people call me Cent Chihiro Chitti these days.” she grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of idols and also I'm related to 50 Cent.” she giggled.

“Well, I am an idol.” I confessed.

“Really?” she whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Aina came up behind me and told me she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.


	7. Hontou Honki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz Gang Parade ran 10km. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til ganparde run 200km! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Lingling isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS IDOL! n she has problemz shes lookin 4 da ochinko-chinko 4 fuks sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aina and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish. I waved to Chitti. Dark misery was in her depressed eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Aina. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Aina. We went into her room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically and we HAD SEX. 

All of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Aina’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………… Chitti!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Aina pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Aina ran out even though she was naked. She had huge tracts of land but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Chitti’s studio where she was having a dance practice with Saki Kamiya and the rest of Gang Parade.

“CENT CHIHIRO CHITTI, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a akb48 stan!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Aina came into the room even though she was naked and started begging me to take her back.

“Lingling, it’s not what you think!” Aina screamed sadly.

My friend Coco Partin Coco smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length poop brown hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Coco Chanel failed the BiS auditions. She formed SiS with Sion Sono, Chin Mirei and Kanabun but Watanabe made them disband and Kanabun didn't join Gang Parade because she was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real stage name is Coco Partin Coco and not Coco Chanel. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Gang Parade. )

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Saki demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

“Chitti, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Aina!” I shouted at her.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Lingling was so mad at me. I had went out with Chitti (I’m gay af and so is Lingling) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked Jurina Matsui, a stupid SKE48 member. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a 48g.)

“But I’m not going out with Aina anymore!” said Chitti.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the beach where I had lost my virility to Aina and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn listen to all da albumz im lazy af! BIS ROX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Aina for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Aina.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and a glasses and a bumfluff beard and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He had glasses and a bumfluff (basically like Watanabe in the Who Killed Idol movie) and he was wearing a “CASH FROM IDOL” t-shirt but it was obvious he wasn’t an idol. It was…… Watanabe!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Watanabe shouted “100km marathon!” and I found myself suddenly running at inhuman speed.

I said nothing but my cold hard stare made Watanabe fall of his broom and he started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

“Lingling.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Cent Chihiro Chitti!”

I thought about Chitti and her sexah eyes and her gothic-ish brown hair and how her face looks just like Asami Konno. I remembered that Aina had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Aina went out with Chitti before I went out with her and they broke up?

“No, Watanabe!” I shouted back.

Watanabe gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Aina!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Watanabe got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I hath telekinesis, also she's the most popular member” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Chitti, then thou know what will happen to Aina!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Aina came into the woods.

“Aina!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” she said back but her face was all sad. She was wearing perfect makeup kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Masaki Sato and Riho Sayashi.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” she answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” she said all depressed and we went back into the WACK headquarters together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Watanabe all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my punk metal idol group Brand New Idol Shit. I am one of the lead singers of it and I scream sometimes. People say that we sound like a cross between BiS, Babymetal and our lord Jesus Christ. The other people in the band are Momoko Gumi Company, Aina, Chitti, Aoi Kuramoto (although we call her Hashiyasume Atsuko now. She has black hair.) and Ayuni D. Only today Aina and Chitti were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Aina was probably bothering Coco with a vibrator (she wouldn’t die because they were both idols and the only way you can kill an idol is with a g-r-a-d-u-a-t-i-o-n (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Chitti was probably watching a depressing movie like The Human Centipede. I put on a big sweater that hid my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said S/mileage on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

We were singing a cover of ‘Nerve’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Lingling! Are you OK?” Ayuni asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Watanabe came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Chihiro! But I don’t want to kill her, because, she’s really nice, even if she did go out with Aina. But if I don’t kill Chihiro, then Watanabe, will fucking kill Aina!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Aina jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” she shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser normie idol bitch!”

I started to cry and cry. Aina started to cry too all sensitive. Then she ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Pour Lui walked in angrily! Her eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause she had a headache.

“What have you done!” She started to cry wisely. “Lingling Aina is trending on Twitter. She just announced her graduation!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i sed stup flaming up akb48 stanz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Momoko tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Pour Lui chased after me shouting but she had to stop when I went into my room cause she would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I sent my fans death threats on Twitter. The blood got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Berryz Kobou song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Saki was spying on me and she was taking a video tape of me! And Tentenko was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Ai Takahashi on it. Suddenly Chitti ran in.

“Keeeep my face!” she yelled at Saki and Temtemko pointing her womb. I took my gun and shot Saki and tente nko a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Winnie the Pour Luis ran in. “Lingling, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she shouted looking at Saki and Tontonko and then she waved his wand and suddenly…

Kika Front Frontalle ran outside on her broom and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Kka? You’re just a member of new BiS!”

“I MAY BE A MEMBER OF NEW BiS AND NOT OLD BiS….” Kikka paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!”

“This cannot be.” Saki said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from her hand where Pope Lui's wand had shot her. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Tontenko held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Tentenka said angrily while she rubbed her dirty hands on her clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from her. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite her and drink her blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Kiko said and she paused in the air dramitaclly, waving her wand in the air. Then swooped she in singing to the tune of a idol version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re an idol?” Saki asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant she'd have to join Gang Parade.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anyway I was in prison bc I killed some bitches with the silver knife that Aina gave me in case anything happened to her. Saki and Tentenko and HIKA were there too. They were going to graduate after they were released cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a n idol group with lots of hot gurlz. Pour Lui had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Kikka came into my cell holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Linglong I need to tell u somethnig.” she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told her. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up 48g stans like you.” I snapped. Koko had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Ligling.” Kika says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser akb stan?” I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” She yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Saki and Tenrenko.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

She pointed her wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered tiki bun Tiki bun tiKI BUN TIKI BUN.

“That’s not a spell that’s a Momusu song.” I corrected her wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then she screamed. “Petulus merengo moningu musumecio watsugozara kamozaland!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn’t an akb48 stan.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Ania?”

Kiiika rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Longong,” Poo Loui said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD WOMAN!” Kiko yelled. poUR LuIS lookd shockd. I guess she didn’t have a headache or else she would have said something back.

Kaki stormed off back into her bed. “U r a liar, Pour Luiiiiiiiieee!”

Anyway when I was released from prison I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Ai Kago on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Sadako from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur in akb48 so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” Momoko said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Saki and Tintinko couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some rehearsals. Chitti was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. She looked all depressed because Aina had disappeared and she had used to be in love with Aina. She was sucking some blood from a member of Maison Book Girl.

“Hi.” she said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Chitti had beautiful red gothic eyes so much like Ainas. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Nozomi Hirano who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Chitti you fucker!” I said slapping her. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Aina!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then she started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!” and then….. her eyes rolled up! You could only see her red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought you didn’t have a scar!” I shouted.

“I do but Atsuko changed it into a pentagram for me and I always cover it up with my bangs.” she said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Aina…………….Watanabe has her bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chitti and I ran up the stairs looking for Pour Lui. We were so scared.

“Pour Lui Pour Louis!” we both yelled. Pour Lui came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” she asked angrily.

“Wabantaba has Aina!” we shouted at the same time.

She laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Aina!” we begged.

“No.” she said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Watanabe does to Aina. Not after how much she misbehaved in rehersals especially with YOU Lingling.” she said while she frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked her that much anyway.” then she walked away. Chitti started crying. “My Aina!” she moaned. (AN: don’t u fik the hontou honki pv is lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell her but that didn’t stop her. She started to cry tears of blood. Then she had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” she exclaimed.

“What?” I asked her.

“You’ll see.” she said. She took out her wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Watnbe’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Rice-only diet!”  
It was……………………………….. Watanabe!


	14. Chapter 14

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: DIS CHAPTER IS SHiT. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Witanobe was. It turned out that Watanabe wasn’t there. Instead Yufu Terashima was. Aina was there crying tears of blood. Yufu was torturing her. Chitti and I ran in front of Yufu.

“I'll die beofre you make me pose nude in a music video again!” she shouted as we started shooting her with the gun she Then suddenly she looked at me and she fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. “LinglingIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” she said. 

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Linglong I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Yufu. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my gf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed her in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” she screamed. She started screaming and running around. Then she fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Yufu what art thou doing?” called Watanabe. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to WACK HQ. We went to my room. Chitti went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Aina taking off her clothes so we could screw. She had a sex-pack (geddit cuz shes so sexah) and a really great rack and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like AKB48 or all da other girls here except for Coco, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like AKB48 anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Draco.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Saki and Tentennko took a video of me naked. Kikka says she’s in love with me. Chitti likes me and now even Yufu is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Aina! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'M NOT WRITIN ANOTHA CHAPTA UNTIL AINA SINGS TOKISORA

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Lingling Lingling” shouted Aina sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Chitti!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Risa Niigaki on it. She looked so kawaii in a way that reminded me of Aina and Chitti. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and killed a pigeon. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my pink MM watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a large black gothic t-shirt that had a cute chibi drawing of myself by my favourite artisr on the front and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Maachan all over them with blood red letters. I put my colourful hair in braids. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Aina!

“Linglong I love you!” she shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker 48g stans and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. she started to sing “Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Maachan was singing it) right in front of the entire class! Her singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Rihoriho, Maachan, Reina Tanaka, Meimi Tamura and Airi Suzuki (AN: don’t u fink dos gurlz r so kawaii. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after she was finished. Some fucking AKB48 members stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Aina’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Nakanishi Rina (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and the other dude in dat porno she did. Then we went away holding hands. Temtemko shouted at us but she stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that C-ute would have a concert iat Budokan right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut from AKB48! Hug Mii u fukin suk y did u graduate

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We ran happily to Budokan. There we saw the stage where MM had played. We ran in happly. C-ute were there playing ‘The Power’. I was so fucking happy! Maimi looked even sexier than she did in da pictures. Even Aina thought so, I could totally see her nipples getting erect but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. Aina was wearing a black leather minidress and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. I was wearing a black baggy C-ute t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Mugen Climax. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Maimi pulled off her mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Watanabe and da WACKy Wankers!

“Wtf Aina im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its C-ute n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” she gadgetted uncomfortbli cause idols aren't allowed 2 you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Aina promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a 48g or a Sasshi or what now?”

“NO.” she muttered loudly.

“R u joining AKB48 or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Linglong! I’m not! Pls come with me!” She fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Fantasy ga Hajimaru’ by MM to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, she had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Momoko was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. We're all Japanese. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Hug Mii that fucking poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.”

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das loveLIVE. “Maybe Hug Mii will graduate her nect unit too.” I said.

“Kawai.” Momogo cummi kompanie shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den tentenko did it with her cause she’s a necphilak.”

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with aima tonight in Budokan with angerrme” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

Momogo Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Japanese Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “Momoko Gumi Comapny are u in AKB48?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near WACK HQ that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Aima or Atsugo or Chitti(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Pour Luis.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

“OMFFG POUR LUIS?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for on her desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts at Budokan. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN RIHORIHO EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and she gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and Moomoko asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday tontonko and ski tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” She shook her head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said MOmogo.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” she asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at her. “Hey BTW my name’s lunglung dark’ness dementia JUNJUN sayashi what’s yours?”

“yurika Wakisaka.” She said and ran a hand through her brpwn-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf aima you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before she could beg me to go with him, Kikka flew in on her black broom looking worried. “OMFG LONKLONK U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a akb48 den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a akb48 or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz hug mii isn’t rely dead. Hug Mii plz rejoin bish i promis ill stan u

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wakisaka Yurika gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. She said she wud help us wif makeup if she wunted koz she was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (shes bisezual). Kikka kept shooting at us to cum back 2 WACK. “WTF Kikka?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Ayuni came. Kikka went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Ayuni’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale she wuz. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Aina?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Atsuko.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Aina and Atsuko came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Atsukuo was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. She was wearing tons off makeup jus like Sayumi Michishige. Aina was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black Country Girls t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. Momofo was going 2 da concert wif Yui ga Dogson. Yui used to be called Chin Meree but it tuned out dat she was in SiS too. They disbanded after one show. Chin converted to Satanism. She was in Gang Parude now. She was wearing black glasses, black dress and shoes and black hair tied in piggytails. We kall her Yui Ga Dokuson now. Well anyway we al went 2 Aina’s black car from Monsters mv (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that her adoptive mother First Summer Uika gave her. We did pot, coke and crak. Aina and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking AKB48. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Ayacho was da sexiest gal eva! She locked even sexier den she did in pix. SHe had long raven blak hair n piercing brown eyes. She wuz really skinny and she had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Taiki Bansei and sum odder songz. Sudenly Ayacho polled of her mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Ayacho at all! It was an ugly man wif glasses and a bumfluff beard... Every1 ran away but me and Aina. Aina and I came. It was…….Wotonabe and da WACKy Wankers!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Linglong I told u to kill Chitti. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and Aina!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old woman flu in on her broomstick. She had shulder-lgnth brun hair and a cute round face. She wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘Coconuts Musume’ on da back. She shotted a spel and Watunabe ran away. It was…………………………………WINNIE TJE POUR LUIS!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick and a black really low-cut baggy sweater so you couldn't see my tiny frame. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and red diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Aina and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Puor Lui chased Wotanobe away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was blood-red. There was lace all over it. Aina had a black Momusu boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Juice=Juice song.)

Well anyway I went down to the cafee. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Minami Takahashi and Onyanko Club.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to Momoko and Ayuni. Momoko was wearing a black leather mini with a ajurume t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Ayuni was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Chitti, Aina and Gang Parade came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Junjun or Linlin or Aika Mitsui. New!BiS joined in cause they were all gay af.

“Those grils are so fucking hot.” Yui was saying as suddenly a gothic old womanman with a round face and everything came. She was the same one who had chassed away Watomabe yesterday. She had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and she had died her hare brown.

“……………….POUR LUI?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought she was just wearing that to scare Watanobe!”

“Hello everyone.” she said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in SKE48 started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser she was!1.

“BTW you can call me Winnie The Pooh.” SHE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Aina shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Chitti looked really jealous. I could see her crying blood in a gothic way but I didn’t say anything. “I bet she’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Coco shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. all u need is punk an love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken akbstan n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Poor Louis. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da Angerme concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Aina was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and she got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve les gurkls so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” she shouted angrily as her black hare went in her big brown eyes like Riho in Lillium. She was wearing black baggy paints, a black Kobushi Factory t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak kawaii top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high pigtails like Momochi in Kiss Kiss Kiss

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” she grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” she shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Aina banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like KuuDuu in the video for Engless Sky. I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Kikka came. She had appearated.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da BiSH’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Kikka. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Wacky or maybe Aina but it was Winnie the pour luis

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” she said, pulling out her black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who Angerme r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” She said. “Anyway Aina has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on aclothes. Angerme were gong 2 do the concert again, since wxtanabe had taken over the last one. I killed pigeons while I wotageid 2 Anjerme in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Dondengaeshi. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Aina so we could do it again. it was Penpenko

“Wut de fucking hell r u doit bc Pour Luis had told us all 2 be careful around her and Saki since she was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” she growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” She said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Saki and Tentenko were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Peri Ubu was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Ubu ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing gurlz do it) but both of them were fuking posers.

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Tumtumko shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Saki began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my girlfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Pour Loopee. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Chitti, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Aina?” I asked her.

“Oh she’s bein a fucking bastard. She told me she wouldn’t cum.” Chitti said shaking her hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. she showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. She said her dogmother Rio Michibayashi had given it 2 her. The license plate on the front sed MM666 on it. The one on da back said ‘LINGLONG’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. Angerme were there, playing.

Chitti and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Ayacho was so fucking hot! She begin 2 sing ‘Yattaruchan’ and her sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Aina, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull (WACK HQ is a big skull did I not mention that?). Aina was crying in da common room. “Aina are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” she shouted angrily. She stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid she would graduate.

“Its ok Linglong” said Chitti comfortly. “Ill make her feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck her wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Aina. Chitti came too.

“Aina please come!” she began to cry. Tears of blood came down her pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive les gurlz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Chitti got out her blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Yukiko Nakayama there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in her hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” she shouted angrily. We saw Go Zeela come. She went unda da invisibility cloke and started to roar loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Yukiko.

“No fuck u you AKB wota little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Aina said under her breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Yukiko. Den she heard Gozilla roar. “Go Zeela is der any1 unda da cloak!” she asked. Go Zeela nodded. And then……………………….Chitty frenched me! She did it jus as…………………….. Yukiko Nakayama was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” she yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum her. And den we saw Aina crying n bustin in2 tearz n writing a graduation announcement outside of da building.

“Aina!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Aina weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Aina and I decided to watch Cat In da Hat (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and First Summer Uika and Billie Idle walked into the room!1


	22. Chapter 22

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about Bullie Idle. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. M;omoko, Chitti, Ayuni, Atsuko, Aina, and Hug Me!

I opened my crimson eyes. Hug Me was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Chitti was wearing a baggy Tsubaki Factory t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Aina was wearing a black Morning Musume t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. She looked just likee Riho Sayashi and almost as fucking sexy. Chitti looked like Masaki Sato. Aynui was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said ‘bish’ and other swear words and Berryz Kobou lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Risako Sugaya wear once. Yuuka (who is Shion Sono) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Coco and Yui. It turns out that Yuuka, Coco, Yui, and Kanabun’s manager was a vampire. He helped disband SiS with Watanabe. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism and joined Gang Parade except Kanabun who died.

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Linglong something is really fucked up.” Aina said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Aina said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” she said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the cafeteria and looked in from a widow. A fucking poser called Sayanee from NMB48 was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and an Atsuko Maeda t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the cafeteria we could see Poop Lui. Megumi Koshouji was there shouting at Pour Lui. Ichigo Rinahamu was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE IDOLS!” yelled Megumu.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE LEADER ANY LONGER!” yelled Rinaham. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR WATANABE WILL KILL YOUR JUNIORS!”

“Very well.” Pour Lui said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Watanabe and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..LinpLimp Dark’ness Dementia Linlin Sayashi.”

Aina, Yuuka, Coco, Yui, Hug Mii, Chitti, Ayuni and Momoko looked at each other………I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Meguumu Koshouji and Ichigo Rumham stomped out angrily. Then Pooh Lui and Rumbridge sawed us.

“MISS. SAYASHI WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Rinahamu shouted angrily. Pour Lui blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” she corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Coco and Aina and opposite Momoko. Yui and Yuuka started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Double You. I eight some butterflies and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Chitti! She and Aina were shooting at eachother.

“Chitti, Aina WTF?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Chitti at Aina. “I want to shit next to her!1”

“No I do!” shouted.

“No she doesn’t fucking like u watching her poo, you bitch!” yelled Aina.

“No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Chitti. And then……………… she jumped on Aina! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Pour Lui yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with glasses and a bumfluff beard flew in on his flying cigarette. He had a bumfluff beard and was wearing a "IDOL" t-shirt. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Sayanee that fucking nerd started to cry. Chitti and Aina stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Watanabae!

“Lunglung…..Lingling…….” Aki-P sed evilly in his raspy voice. “Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Chitti as well. If thou does not kill her before then I shall kill Aina too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill her plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill her, or I shall kill her anyway!” Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Aina and Chitti came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Watanabe forcing Aina to write a graduation announcement because she failed the DiET OR DiE challenge by like 2 grams.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Lingling Lingling aure you alright?” asked Aina in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Linglong.” said Chitti all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. “OMFG what if I’m getting possessed like in Resident Evil 7!”

“Its ok gurl.” said Momoko. “Maybe u should ask Michel about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bich.” I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well we had Office Lady class next so I got to ask Michibayashi Rio about the visions.

“Konnichiwa everybody come in.” said Michel in Japanese. She smelled at me with her professional-looking face. She’s da coolest fucking senpai ever. She had short, tidy brown hair. (She gets along with everybody bc were all japanese) She’s really young for an office lady. 2day she was wearing a black ripped suit. We went inside the black office with pastors of Minimoni. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

“What is it Ebony?” she asked. “Hey I love ur nail polish where’d u get it, Japanese Hot Topik?”

“Yeah.” I answered. All the 48g who didn’t know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. “Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?”

“Ho about now?” she asked.

“OK.” I said.

“OK class fucking dismissed every1.” Rio said and she let every1 go. “Except for you Miichan.” she pointed at Minami Minegishi and sum other members of AKB48. “Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3.”

“OK I’m having lotz of visions.” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Aina gong 2 die.

"Well, her name is Aina THE END after all" she said as she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

“What do you c?” she asked.

“I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Aina. She was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Berryz Kobou t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

“Okay you can go now, see ya cunt.” said Rio.

“Bye bitch.” I said waving.

I went to Aina and Chitti was sitting next to her. We both followed Aina together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangz to @iluminyati on twitter who suggested I set at least one sex scene 2 nightcore u rok!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so excited. I fellowed Aina wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Aina’s black car.

“Lingling what the fuck did Michel say.” whispered Aina potting hre gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

“She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow.” I grumbled in a sexy voice. She took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. She started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Aina put on a nightcore version of Momusu.

“Shabadabadoodoodoo shabdadoodoo doo doo dooruruu.” sang Sayu’s sexy, sped-up voice. We started tiling of each other’s cloves fevently. Sexual toolbox puns and coitus ensued

“HON HON WEI WEI WEI... MERDE” I screamed bc we stated frenching passively. Suddenly………… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it an idol was shooting two more idols.

“No! Please don’t fucking kill us!1” they pleaded but she just kept shooting them. She ran away in a red car.

“No! Oh my fucking god!11” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Lingling what’s wrong?” Aina asked me as I woke up opening my muddy brown eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Aina to call Chitti. She did it with her blak Up Up Girls mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where……………………… Miki Yamamachi and Yua Yumeno from Gang Parade!111


End file.
